csgofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Znajder
|} Andreas "znajder" Lindberg (ur. 18 maja 1993) jest szwedzkim profesjonalnym graczem CS:GO, który obecnie nie znajduje się w żadnej drużynie. Drużyny *2012-10-08 — 2012-10-28 - 35px|Szwecja SY&b *2012-10-28 — 2012-12-19 - 35px|Szwecja Western Wolves *2012-12-19 — 2013-02-06 - 35px|Szwecja Absolute Legends *2013-02-10 — 2013-07-24 - 35px|Szwecja Epsilon eSports *2013-07-24 — 2013-08-06 - 35px|Szwecja SY&b *2013-08-06 — 2014-06-30 - 35px|Szwecja Fnatic *2014-07-14 — 2014-09-16 - 35px|Szwecja Flipsid3 Tactics *2014-09-22 — 2014-10-01 - 35px|UE mousesports (tymczasowo) *2014-12-31 — 2015-01-27 - 35px|Szwecja Flipsid3 Tactics *2015-01-27 — 2015-05-24 - 35px|Szwecja Team Property *2015-05-24 — 2015-07-06 - 35px|Szwecja 1337 *2015-09-08 — 2015-10-20 - 35px|Dania Team Dignitas *2015-10-21 — 2016-01-08 - 35px|UE HellRaisers (Tymczasowo) *2016-01-?? — 2016-04-04 - 35px|Szwecja Team Ancient *2016-04-04 — 2017-11-15 - 35px|Szwecja GODSENT *2017-11-15 — 2017-12-14 - 35px|Szwecja GODSENT (nieaktywny) *2018-05-29 — 2018-05-31 - 35px|Szwecja Team Singularity (na próbę) *2018-06-?? — 2018-0?-?? - 35px|Szwecja Team Ancient *2018-08-19 — 2018-12-31 - 35px|Niemcy EURONICS Gaming *2019-02-21 — 2019-05-?? - 35px|Szwecja Team Ancient Historia *Pierwsza drużyna schneider'a nazywała się Hellslayers i dołączył do niej jeszcze za czasów Counter-Strike'a 1.6. 2012 *'8 października 2012' - schneider dołączył do swojej pierwszej drużyny w CS:GO, która nosiła nazwę SY&b. *'28 października 2012' - Skład drużyny SY&b został przejęty przez organizację Western Wolves. *'19 grudnia 2012' - schneider opuścił drużynę Western Wolves i dołączył do Absolute Legends. 2013 *'6 lutego 2013' - schneider opuścił drużynę Absolute Legends, a po czterech dniach dołączył do Epsilon eSports. *'24 lipca 2013' - Skład drużyny Epsilon eSports był odtąd znany pod nazwą SY&b. *'6 sierpnia 2013' - Skład drużyny SY&b został przejęty przez organizację Fnatic. *'1 grudnia 2013' - schneider razem ze składem Fnatic wygrał DreamHack Winter 2013, pokonując drużynę 35px|Szwecja Ninjas in Pyjamas wynikiem 2:1. 2014 *'30 czerwca 2014' - schneider opuścił drużynę Fnatic. *'14 lipca 2014' - schneider dołączył do drużyny Flipsid3 Tactics. *'16 września 2014' - schneider opuścił drużynę Flipsid3 Tactics. *'22 września 2014' - schneider dołączył tymczasowo do drużyny mousesports. *'1 października 2014' - schneider opuścił drużynę mousesports. *'31 grudnia 2014' - schneider dołączył ponownie do drużyny Flipsid3 Tactics. 2015 *'27 stycznia 2015' - Skład drużyny Flipsid3 Tactics został przejęty przez organizację Team Property. *'24 maja 2015' - Skład drużyny Team Property dołączył do 1337. *'6 lipca 2015' - schneider opuścił drużynę 1337. *'8 września 2015' - schneider dołączył do drużyny Team Dignitas. *'26 września 2015' - schneider razem ze składem Team Dignitas: 30px|Dania Pimp, 30px|Dania MSL, 30px|Dania Kjaerbye oraz 30px|Dania aizy dostał się na turniej DreamHack Open Cluj-Napoca 2015. *'20 października 2015' - schneider opuścił drużynę Team Dignitas dzień przed wydaniem naklejek do turnieju DreamHack Cluj Napoca 2015 i już następnego dnia dołączył tymczasowo do HellRaisers. 2016 *'8 stycznia 2016' - schneider opuścił drużynę HellRaisers i już parę dni później dołączył do Team Ancient. *'4 kwietnia 2016' - Cały skład drużyny Team Ancient przeszedł do GODSENT, czyli organizacji stworzonej właśnie przez pronaxa. *'17 grudnia 2016' - znajder razem ze składem GODSENT: 30px|Szwecja pronax, 30px|Szwecja JW, 30px|Szwecja flusha oraz 30px|Szwecja Lekr0 dostał się na turniej ELEAGUE Major 2017. 2017 *'15 listopada 2017' - znajder został przesunięty na ławkę rezerwową drużyny GODSENT. *'14 grudnia 2017' - znajder oficjalnie opuścił drużynę GODSENT. 2018 *'29 maja 2018' - znajder dołączył na próbę do drużyny Team Singularity. *'31 maja 2018' - znajder po zaledwie dwóch dniach opuścił skład drużyny Team Singularity. *'czerwiec 2018' - znajder dołączył do drużyny Team Ancient. *'19 sierpnia 2018' - znajder dołączył do drużyny EURONICS Gaming. *'31 grudnia 2018' - Skład drużyny EURONICS Gaming rozpadł się! 2019 *'21 lutego 2019' - znajder dołączył do drużyny Team Ancient. *W maju 2019 roku znajder opuścił drużynę Team Ancient. Osiągnięcia '35px|Szwecja SY&b' *Pierwsze miejsce Go4CS:GO Europe Cup 14 (2012) *Pierwsze miejsce Go4CS:GO Europe Cup 15 (2012) '35px|Szwecja Western Wolves' *Pierwsze miejsce Go4CS:GO Europe Cup 19 (2012) *Pierwsze miejsce Swedish Championship 2012 - Drugie kwalifikacje LAN (2012) '35px|Szwecja Epsilon eSports' *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Major Series One - Spring 2013: Cup 1 (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce The Nordic Games 2 - Szwedzkie kwalifikacje (2013) *Drugie miejsce ESL Major Series One - Spring 2013: Cup 2 (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce The Nordic Games 2 (2013) *1/16 miejsce Copenhagen Games 2013: Kwalifikacje (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce Svecup 2013 - Pierwsze kwalifikacje (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce NLAN 2013 (2013) '35px|Szwecja Absolute Legends' *3/4 miejsce ESL Major Series One - Spring 2013 (2013) '35px|Szwecja Epsilon eSports' *Pierwsze miejsce Swebus CS:GO Challenge by Inferno Online (2013) *Drugie miejsce ESPORTSM 2012/2013 (2013) *Trzecie miejsce Fnatic FragOut League Season 2 (2013) *Drugie miejsce DreamHack Summer 2013 (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce FACEIT Cup June 2013 (2013) '35px|Szwecja Fnatic' *Drugie miejsce FACEIT Cup July 2013 (2013) *Trzecie miejsce SLTV StarSeries VII - Kwalifikacje (2013) *Drugie miejsce Mad Catz Invitational: Cologne (2013) *Drugie miejsce TECHLABS Cup 2013 Kiev (2013) *3/4 miejsce ESL Major Series One - Fall 2013: Cup 1 (2013) *3/4 miejsce FACEIT Cup August 2013 (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce Electronic Sports World Cup 2013 - Europejskie kwalifikacje (2013) *Drugie miejsce StarLadder StarSeries VII - Etap ligowy (2013) *Czwarte miejsce StarLadder StarSeries VII (2013) *3/4 miejsce FACEIT Cup September 2013 (2013) *5/6 miejsce ESL Major Series One - Fall 2013 (2013) *Drugie miejsce MSI Beat IT 2013 (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Winter 2013 (2013) *Drugie miejsce FACEIT Cup December 2013 (2013) *3/4 miejsce FACEIT Cup January 2014 (2014) *5/8 miejsce ESL Major Series One: Katowice 2014 (2014) *Trzecie miejsce Fnatic FragOut League Season 3 (2014) *5/8 miejsce Fragbite Masters Season 2 (2014) *5/8 miejsce Copenhagen Games 2014 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce ESPORTSM 2013/2014 - Szóste kwalifikacje - Sztokholm (2014) *Drugie miejsce Hitbox Arena Championship 1 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce ESPORTSM 2013/2014 (2014) '35px|UE Nostalgie' *3/4 miejsce ASUS ROG CS:GO Summer Tournament 2014 (2014) '35px|Szwecja duttdutt' *Drugie miejsce DreamHack Winter 2014 - Pierwsze europejskie pre-kwalifikacje (2014) '35px|UE mousesports' *Drugie miejsce ESEA Invite Season 17 - Europa (2014) '35px|UE kassad's Legends' *Pierwsze miejsce European Legends Showmatch 2014 (2014) '35px|Szwecja Szwecja' *Trzecie miejsce European Championship 2014 (2014) '35px|Szwecja Publiclir.se' *Pierwsze miejsce Rendezvous Resurrection (2014) '35px|Szwecja Flipsid3 Tactics' *Drugie miejsce 99Damage Arena 4 (2015) '35px|Szwecja Team Property' *Drugie miejsce 99Damage Masters I (2015) *Drugie miejsce Nordic Masters 2014 (2015) *Drugie miejsce Dustin March Madness 2015 (2015) '35px|Szwecja 1337' *Drugie miejsce 99Damage Arena 9 (2015) '35px|Niemcy PENTA Sports' *5/8 miejsce DreamHack Stockholm 2015 - Pierwsze europejskie kwalifikacje (2015) '35px|Dania Team Dignitas' *1/2 miejsce DreamHack Stockholm 2015 - Drugie europejskie kwalifikacje (2015) *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Open London 2015 (2015) *5/8 miejsce DreamHack Open Stockholm 2015 (2015) *1/8 miejsce Fragbite Masters Season 5: Finały kwalifikacji (2015) *Drugie miejsce CEVO Season 8: Profesjonalna dywizja - Europa (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce League of Sharks - Fall 2015: Mighty Sharks (2015) '35px|UE HellRaisers' *11 miejsce ESL ESEA Pro League Season 2 - Europa (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce 99Damage Arena 15 (2015) *Drugie miejsce CS:GO Champions League Season 2 (2015) *3/4 miejsce ESL ESEA Pro League Season 2 - Europejskie baraże (2015) '35px|Szwecja Team Ancient' *1/2 miejsce Uprise Champions Cup - Europa: Etap grupowy (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Pantamera 2.0 (2016) *1/8 miejsce DreamHack Masters Malmö 2016 - Pierwsze europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2016) *1/2 miejsce DreamHack Masters Malmö 2016 - Drugie europejskie kwalifikacje (2016) '35px|Szwecja GODSENT' *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Masters Malmö 2016 (2016) *1/4 miejsce DreamHack Tours 2016 - Drugie kwalifikacje (2016) *Czwarte miejsce StarLadder i-League Invitational 1 (2016) *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Summer 2016 (2016) *1/4 miejsce ELEAGUE Season 2 - Pierwsze europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2016) *9/12 miejsce StarLadder i-League StarSeries Season 2 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce WESG 2016 - Szwedzkie kwalifikacje (2016) '35px|Szwecja Szwecja' *1/2 miejsce The World Championships 2016 - Europejskie kwalifikacje (2016) '35px|Szwecja GODSENT' *3/4 miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Invitational (2016) *Drugie miejsce EPICENTER 2016 - Europejskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 2 - Europejska liga rozwoju (2016) *5/8 miejsce World Electronic Sports Games 2016 - Europejskie finały (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce European Minor Championship 2017 - Atlanta (2016) *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Winter 2016 (2016) *6 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 2 - Europa (2016) *Czwarte miejsce ESEA Season 23: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2016) *1/2 miejsce ELEAGUE Major 2017 - Kwalifikacje (2016) *1/2 miejsce IEM XI - World Championship - Pierwsze europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) *9/11 miejsce ELEAGUE Major 2017 (2017) '35px|Szwecja Dreamchasers' *Drugie miejsce Copenhagen Games 2017 (2017) '35px|Szwecja GODSENT' *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Season 24: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2017) *7/8 miejsce cs_summit (2017) *3/4 miejsce ESEA Season 24: Global Challenge (2017) *8 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 3 - Europa (2017) *6/8 miejsce European Minor Championship 2018 - Boston: Główne kwalifikacje (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce WESG 2017 - Szwedzkie kwalifikacje (2017) *13 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 6 - Europa (2017) *10 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 4 - Europa (2017) '35px|Szwecja Team Singularity' *3/4 miejsce X-Bet.co Invitational 2 (2018) '35px|Niemcy EURONICS Gaming' *Czwarte miejsce Polbit Arena Tournament 2018 (2018) *Trzecie miejsce Gfinity Spring Series 2018 - Europa (2018) *19 miejsce ESEA Season 29: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2018) *5 miejsce 99Liga Season 10 - Dywizja 1 (2018) *5 miejsce ESL Meisterschaft: Winter 2018 - Liga (2018) *1/4 miejsce ESEA Season 29: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa: Baraże (2019) *14 miejsce United Masters League Season 1: Etap online (2019) Posiadane trofea Trofeum czempiona Dreamhack 2013 Trofeum ćwierćfinalistów Katowice 2014 Najważniejsze momenty *Go4CSGO Cup 14: schneider vs Wasted Penguinz *ESEA Invite Season 13 EU: schneider vs mousesports *RaidCall EMS One Spring 2013 Cup 3: schneider vs fnatic *DreamHack Bucharest 2013: schneider vs. Lemondogs *Acer Predator Masters powered by Intel Season 2: schneider vs. LDLC White *ESL ESEA Pro League Season 2: schneider vs. TSM *Global Offensive Champions League Season 2: schneider vs. Reason *ESL One Cologne 2015 European Qualifier: schneider vs. FlipSid3 *ESEA EU CS:GO Premier: schneider vs. myXMG *CEVO Professional Season 7: schneider vs. PENTA *Global Offensive Champions League Season 1: schneider vs. FlipSid3 *Fragbite Masters Season 3: schneider vs. LDLC *European Championship 2014: schneider vs. Serbia *DreamHack Stockholm 2014 FACEIT qualifier: schneider vs. 3DMAX *FACEIT League 2 EU pre-qualifier #2: schneider vs. OnBots *ASUS ROG Summer 2014: schneider vs. PENTA *ESEA Invite Season 16 Europe: schneider vs NiP *SLTV StarSeries IX: schneider vs. LDLC *Fnatic FragOut League S3 - schneider vs mousesports *EMS One Katowice 2014: schneider vs. iBUYPOWER *EMS One Katowice 2014: schneider vs. LGB eSports *RaidCall EMS One Fall 2013 Finals: schneider vs. CPH Wolves *DreamHack ZOWIE Open Summer 2016: oskar and znajder *SL i-League S2 Europe qual.: znajder vs. PENTA *znajder vs. Tricked - Copenhagen Games 2017 Naklejki z autografem gracza ELEAGUE Major 2017 150px150px Kategoria:Profesjonalni gracze Kategoria:Szwedzcy gracze Kategoria:Strzelcy wyborowi Kategoria:Snajperzy Kategoria:Zwycięzcy majora Kategoria:Gracze bez drużyny Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1993